sasufemnaru
by sankyuuni
Summary: Naruto yang meninggalkan sasuke ke jerman akhirnya kembali. Apa yang terjadi? Chapter 3 is update! RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi semuaaa.. * lambai-lambai

Kita ketemu lagi sama Uchaa :p author stress yang gak punya bakat T.T hiks... okee... gue di sini gantiin sankyuuni yang tidak bertanggung jawab inget lo ini akun untuk berdua jadi jangan bingung yang kalo saya yang nongol ! oke ini biodata gue

kenalin namaku Julissa Ruri Alyspa. Ga pake sensor ! :p nama gwe bagus, sih.. hohoho.. # di deathglare habis-habisan. Oiyahh.. aku ini aslinya orang Jerman tapi udah tinggal disini sektar 8 th.. hoekk .. iyaa kidding ._. orang indonesia dung.. aku lahir tanggal 1 Juli , bintang cancer dan sio Naga pair favorite, Minakushi :* , Ssufemnaru, sasusaku, nejiten, dan shikatema. oke kenalannya segini aja, yaa… salam ^^

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto yang meninggalkan sasuke ke jerman akhirnya kembali. Apa yang terjadi ? RnR please ;)

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : M ! boong, T kok :D

Pairing : sasufemnaru *author ANTI yaoi*

Genre : friendship, romance, angst ? -.- author kaga tao

Warning : gak bagus :(

Okeee.. this is it :p * dilempar farah quinn pake wajan -..- *

ga suka ? yowess jauh- jauh sana :D hahaa.. only kidding and happy reading ^^

Chapter 1 : me and friends ? -.-

NARUTO POV

Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku tinggal dengan tou-san disini, Minato Namikaze. Kaa-san , Kushina Uzumaki eh.. Kushina Namikaze, tinggal dijerman karena pekerjaan. Tapi setiap libur kami pasti akan keasana. Dan tou-san bilang, kami akan pindah juga kesana. Tapi rencananya belum pasti dan tidak tau kapan.

Beginilah aku. Walau aku perempuan, aku tidak suka rok. Sama seperti kaa-san ku. Hanya memakai rok sekolah. Itupun ogah sekali rasanya. Tidak bebas. Rambutku pirang yang seperti tou san hanya seleher, potongannya seperti laki-laki dengan poni emo yang tidak terlau panjang.

anting ? huh. Aku hanya memakai anting kecil dari emas putih. Ini juga hasil perdebatanku dengan kaa-san yang mengancam tidak membelikanku ramen selama sebulan.. huft.. kenangan menyebalkan.

Mataku safir seperti tou-san, ditemani bulu mata yang lentik.. bibirku pink.. tanpa lipgloss, atau apalah itu. Tidak sudi berdandan! Itu saja. Walau penampilanku terbilang seperti laki-laki tapi pasti tidak ada yang menyangka aku laki-laki karena wajahku yang benar-benar manis .. ehm.. itu sih menurut tou-san.

Cukup?

END NARUTO POV.

Pagi itu , sudah jam 7 lewat 15.. jam 8 kelas sudah mulai.. semantara naruto masih ngorok.. kakinya berdangkang kesana kemari (?), hidung yang bergerak-gerak dan selimut yang sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Hah... benar-benar urakan.

"Naruto ?" Minato mengguncang tubuh anaknya. Padahal sudah kelas 12 masih saja seperti anak kelas 3 SD. Sebenarnya mereka sudah UN, dan pengumuman kelulusan tapi tetap belajar membahas ujian kemarin hari ini. Aneh, kan ? #cerita gue , terserah gue ! xD #dicekik, ekkk xO

"Ng ? tou san cerewet." Kata naruto yang bangun dengan enggan sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"Mandi." Kata Minato sambil membuka gorden kamarnya.

"ngahh... tou-san.. masih 45 menit lagi,kok.. ehhh ! 45 menit !?" Naruto yang kelabakan langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Minato geleng-geleng.

...

"Tou-sannn... cepaaatt.." naruto gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan didalam mobil. "iya sayang" kata Minato sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dan saat bel terakhir berbunyi.. sampailah naruto. "Jaa, Tou-sann !" katanya sambil berlari dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Biasanya ia akan mencium pipi Minato, tapi kali ini dia terlambat.. dan Minato tersenyum. Semangatnya benar-benar mirip Kushina, eh ? dia jadi kangen.. ehm.. masa SMA nya.

Naruto masih berlari, namun melambai pada mobil Minato jadi tertubruk seseorang. Sudah jelas, kan ? ia lari tidak melihat kedepan ? dasar.. tiba-tibaa..

BRUKK !

"Gahhh... pantatkuu !" pekiknya. Dan segera memperbaiki roknya yang sedikit tersingkap dan menampakan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus dan berwarna tan. Ehh?

"Hn" suara bariton berat yang singat menyapa indra pendengaran Naruto, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, siapa pria ini. Rambut pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker. , kulit putih pucat dan mulus.. bermata onyx dan wajah superduper tampan. Sudah tahu, kan ? yup.. uchiha sasuke, pangeran sekolah ini.

"u... uchiha.. " Naruto terkejut juga ternyata ia menabrak sasuke. Jujur saja, Naruto yang dikenal bisa akrab dengan siapa saja, tidak berani mendekati pria tampan ini. Ia takut. Siapa yang tidak takut coba ? orang dengan kemampuan olahraga yang diatas rata-rata, berbadan six pack, walau cerdas dan tampan.. tetapi sedingin gunung es, kedinginannya (?) inilah yang membuat naruto enggan mendekatinya. Tertarik saja tidak walau fansnya hampir satu sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang juga dari sekolah lain.

Lalu.. Sebenarnya kedua makhluk ini satu kelas, hanya saja tidak akrab. Tapi mereka saling kenal. Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin membantu naruto untuk berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangan. Dia malah menatap naruto dengan deathlare andalan keluarga uchiha nya. Dan berhasil membuat seorang namikaze naruto meneguk ludahnya dan berkeringat dingin.

Setelah deathglare, Sasuke memicingkan mata, ."jalan pakai mata, dobe ! kau membuat bajuku jadi kotor dengan pakaianmu, baka !" tandas sasuke sambil berjalan cepat. Wong udah hampir telat, kok ! 'cih, menyebalkan sekali. Awas saja, akan kubuat kamu berubah !' batin naruto sambil bangkit berdiri. "H-hey ! tunggu aku !" naruto berlari kecil agar berjalan bersama sasuke diiringi jeritan tidak terima dari banyak fans sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu bilang aku dobe, sih !?" tanya naruto berusaha ramah. Sebenarnya ia mulai sewot dikatai dobe seperti tadi. Sasuke diam.. Naruto jadi kesal. Sudah ramah-ramah malah dikacangin begitu.

"Dasar pelit kata-kata"

"Enak saja."

"Eh? Tersinggung , ya ?"

"hn, tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Diam, dobe !"

"Haha.. dasar kamu.. ee-ee.. teme ! yakk .. teme "

"Teme ? aku tidak teme, kau yang dobe !"

"Ahaha.. dia terpanasi. Lucu juga."

Bletakk

Jitakan Manis meluncur begiitu saja dikepala si Manis blonde kita ini. Dengan sasuke sebagai pelaku yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Huhh! Naruto jadi sebal. Lihat, deh mukanya.. kayak ikan buntal. Menggembungkan pipi dan memonyongkan bibir.

"Hari ini katanya kita pulang jam 2, kan? Lebih cepat 1 jam dari biasanya" naruto memulai pembicaraan. Sebal juga ia lama-lama merajuk, dan sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ingin meminta maaf membuatnya jenuh juga. Apalagi mulutnya yang terbilang lancang, eh ?

"Hn."

"Kamu kenapa, sih ? hn hn hn .."

"Hn."

"Gah ! menyebalkan !" kata Naruto. Keduanya kini sudah sampai didepan kelas. Naruto mengintip dari kaca pintu.. yes ! kakashi sensei belum datang ! syukurlah.. untunglah sensei kita satu ini sering terlambat.. tanpa bicara dengan sasuke lagi, naruto sudah melesat masuk.

"Ohayou, minaa !" suara cemprengnya menyapa seisi kelas.

"pagi , Naru-chan" sapa semuanya. Hah, ingat ? gadis ini memang tenar dan bisa akrab dengan siapa saja.

Naruto meletakan tas orange miliknya disamping sakura, teman sebangkunya. "Kamu kok bisa jalan bareng sama uchiha ?" tanya Sakura. Nadanya terdengar mengintrogasi. Naruto menautkan kedua alis nya. "tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu didepan gerbang. Aku menabraknya karena lari-lari, kenapa ?" naruto malah nanya balik.

"Tidak,.. aneh saja."

"Yah.. dia memang menyebalkan dan pelit kata-kata, masa sih semua yang kubicarakan padanya hanya ditanggapi Hn?" suara naruto yang terbilang besar, membuat sasuke yang beberapa meter didekatnya jadi sewot dan mendeathgalre naruto lagi. Tapi naruto pura-pura tidak melihat, menghadap kearah lain dan bersiul .. serta dibalas cekikikan sakura melihat tingkahnya.

"OHAYOUU" suara kakashi yang menggelegar menghentikan semua kegiatan murid yang sedang asyik mengobrol, membaca buku, bermain, main hp,dll..

"Ohayou, sensei." jawab semuanya.

Dan pembahasan ujian Matematika hari itupun dimulai sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

...

"Aduh, Naruto.. maaf ya aku tidak bisa makan bersamamu ! hari ini aku sudah ada janji pada neji-koi untuk makan siang bersama. Jaa naru-chan !" kata sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlari menenteng bekal makan siang yang akan dimakannya dengan neji nanti.

'hah.. untung aku bawa bekal, makan dikelas saja, deh' batin naruto sambil berjalan kekelasnya. Ia malas harus duduk dengan orang lain nanti. Apalagi cowok-cowok yang menggodanya. Menyebalkan !

Kriett..

Naruto membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan dan menutupnya lagi. Lho ? ada sasuke, ya ? dia sedang membaca buku. Nampaknya tak ada niat untuk makan siang. Dasar kutu buku tapi keren, cool, pintar, kaya, tampan, six pack katanya ( naruto belum pernah lihat), dll -?-

Merasa tak enak hati hanya makan sendiri, naruto ingin menawari sasuke lalu ia berjalan kebangku sasuke yang berada dipojok kiri kelas, dekat jendela.. Dia duduk sebangku dengan Shikamaru.

"T... teme?" sapa naruto gugup. Yang disapa hanya melirik naruto dengan ujung matanya seolah berkata tidak penting dan memilih diam untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto dan kembali pada buku yang dibacanya. Merasa dikacangi, naruto mulai memikirkan cara lain.

"Kau mau makan siang ? ini aku sudah buatkan tempura dan sushi." tawar naruto sambil menyodorkan bekalnya pada sasuke. "Aku yakin makanan buatan gadis sepertimu tidak akan enak !" kata sasuke dingin tanpa melirik naruto sedikitpun.

"Benar ?" tanya naruto. Tak perduli sindiran yang dilontarkan pria stoic ini. Yang ditanya malah diam saja. Ukh menyebalkan ! "Yasudah ! aku saja yang makan. Itadakimasu !" kata naruto dengan cerianya sambil mengambil sumpit yang berada dipinggir kotak bekalnya.

Hap.. hap.. "Hm." kata naruto. Dia benar-benar lapar dan merasa bekal buatannya cukup enak. Dia benar-benar lahap, yah.. walaupun badannya kecil.. jangan remehkan kemampuan makannannya dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke ngiler.

"Bahh, kau jangan pura-pura merasa makanan buatanmu enak supaya aku jadi ngiler, dobe ! bilang saja kamu modus !" sewot sasuke, kegiatan baca bukunya jadi terganggu. Naruto yang polos malah bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"lho ? hamu aga-agaan sih ! ma'anan na enhak hhok." jawab naruto dengan mulut penuh. Dan ia langsung meneguk air mineralnya sehingga mulutnya langsung kosong. "Maksudku, kamu apa-apaan sih ? makanan nya enak kok." kata naruto. Kepalanya miring lagi kekiri -?-

"Oh." jawab sasuke datar.

"Yaaaa" jawab naruto sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

Hap..hap... yummy ^^a

"hehe.. suapan terakhir, deh !" kata naruto sambil nyengir dan mengambil potongan sushi terakhir dan mengarahkannya kemulutnya. Tapi.. HAP !

Dan..

Sasuke ..

Jengjengg #plakk

..

memakannya. #readers : woy Cuma makan gitu ajah lebay banget ! author nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Oke, back to story ~

Wajah naruto merah padam. Sasuke benar-benar dekat dari wajahnya sekarang dan bau maskulinnya mengorak arik penciuman dari hidung mancung tan naruto. Nyem.. nyem.. sasuke mengunyahnya sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya tadi dan naruto sudah siap melayangkan protes masih dengan wajah merah.

"Kamu bikin ngiler, dobe !" kata sasuke sambil menatap safir naruto. Dan naruto hanya cengengesan. Mirip sekali dengan minato, tou-san nya. "Tapi kau bilang tidak mau. Eh teme, enak tidak ?" tanya naruto. "Hn. Lumayan, masih bisa dimakan. Tapi kau tidak masukan pelet, kan, kedalamnya ?" tanya sasuke menyelidik . "Tidak. Kau pikir aku ikan ?" jawab naruto polos. Oh naruto.. dobenya dirimu.

"ck.. Dasar dobe" balas sasuke.

"Huh ! yasudah aku mau main basket, masih ada 45 menit waktu istirahat. Makan bersamamu selama 15 menit saja membuatku hampir gila." Kata naruto sambil beranjak ingin pergi..

But..

HUP ..! "Kyaaa.." teriak naruto saat sasuke ...

TBC ;)

* * *

A/N : sorry pendek, typo, OOC, tidak bagus dll. Author masih newbie, ingat itu ! dan ini fanfict pertamaku. Maaf ya summary nya belum pas sama cerita di chapter 1 openning ku. akhir kata, RnR please :) author butuh saran dan komentar nich ^^

Ditunggu lho yaa :)

-sign-

Chaa Namikaze, istri minato namikaze.. ehh kagakk -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D (nongol lagi -_- )

Summary : Naruto yang meninggalkan sasuke ke jerman akhirnya kambali. Apa yang terjadi ? RnR please ;) (A/N : SUMMARY BERLAKU BUAT CHAP DEPAN, JADI SORRY KALO GA NYAMBUNG SAMA CERITA YANG SEKARANG ! :)

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :O

Rate : warning! rate M ! boong, T kok :D

Pairing : sasufemnaru

Genre : friendship, romance, angst ? -.- author gatau

Warning : author newbie, kata-kata typo, OOC, abal, dll T.T

Okeee.. this is it :p * dilempar farah quinn pake wajan -..- *

ga suka ? yowess jauh- jauh sana :D hahaa.. only kidding and happy reading ^^

chapter 2 : keseleo ? ( WARNING : OOC BERAT, SINGKAT) ß ;_; hiksss hikss hiksss

naruto terkejut bukan main saat sasuke memegang tangannya. Hangat ? itulah yang menjalar dipikiran naruto. Jantungnya mulai berdetak gila.. kami-sama.. pasti wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus !

"A-apa ?" Tanya naruto dengan gugup.

"Temani aku baca buku. Sebentar lagi selesai. Nanti aku temani kamu juga main basket."ucapnya sambil melepas pagutan tangan itu. Naruto duduk lagi disampingnya dalam diam.

'A-aduh.. dia memegang tanganku tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu loh.. tapi cukup kasar, sih.. tapi tidak apa. Heehh ? kenapa aku malah memikirkannya ?' batin naruto sambil memusut-musut wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya . berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang mahkluk disampingnya ini.

Sasuke yang merasa ada kejanggalan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap naruto. "Kamu kenapa?" tanyannya. Mhh.. ganteng sekali.. baru kali ini naruto meihatnya berekspresi begitu. ' kyaa.. dia perhatian sama aku' batin naruto secara tak sadar. Welehh, sudah berbunga-bunga saja hati si blonde kita satu ini.

"T-tidak" jawab Naruto sambil geleng-geleng.

"Yasudah, ayo kita main basket !"

Setibanya diruang olahraga yang sepi..

Buk.. bukk..

Bola basket ditangan sasuke yang memantul-mantul menimbulkan bunyi dilantai gedung dan sedikit menggema.

Sasuke terkejut melihat naruto yang berlari kearahnya. Siap mengambil bola dari tangannya tapi sayang naruto kalah cepat, sasuke melasat lari dan memasukan bola itu kejaring bagian naruto.

"Yahhh!" kata naruto.

"Heh? Kau lupa aku ini kapten basket ?" tanya sasuke sambil tersenyum miring. Kami-sama, gantengg XD . Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

15 menit kemudian

Skor sudah menunjukan 21-0

"Ahhh.. teme curaaaang ! aku kan belum siap tadi.. dan rok ini menghambatku berlari cepat" kata naruto frustasi . sasuke cekikikan. "Curang dari mana ? kamu nya aja yang dobe ! bahaha" tawa sasuke menggelegar. #ooc ;_;

"sudah, ah.." kata naruto sambil duduk dikursi panjang dipojokkan ruangan sambil mengipas-ngipas badannya yang penuh keringat dengan tangan sendiri . sementara sasuke mengantar bola basketnya kedalam keranjang wadah bola-bola ? -'

Sambil berjalan menuju naruto, sasuke membuka seragamnya karena basah oleh keringat "AHH.. PANAS !" katanya.. dan .. terlihatlah lekuk tubuh sempurna dari seorang uchiha sasuke. W-waaw.. keren sekali apalagi tubuh six pack itu berkeringat sehingga menambah kesan er.. keren dibagian badannya. Wajah naruto merah padam. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang, dia sick pack ! aww ! Melihat Minato topless saja tidak pernah !

Bushh !

What happen ? :) ayo ayoo.. duga-guga sendiri..ayooo ..

Yup.. naruto pipis sembarangan #dirasengan xD ohh... cutt.. back to story '-' (ini bagian kegilaan author -_-)

Naruto..

nosebleed ..

ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan berniat berlari ke wc dengan kecepatan MAKSIMAL agar sasuke tidak menyadari ia nosebleed. sayangnya rok SMA yang seidkit kentat membuatnya agak sulit berlari.. akibatnya ia tersandung kaki sendiri dan hampir jatuh jika sasuke tidak dengan sigap menahan badan mungilnyaa.

"A-ah ! lepas !" naruto menepis tangan sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih setia menutupi hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah semakin banyak. Kami-sama, naruto benar-benar gugup dan mati kutu ditempat. Mereka diam sesaat diposisi itu karena sasuke menyadari adanya darah dihidung mancung si blonde.

"heh ? kau berpikir apa ?" tanya sasuke sambil nyengir. "T-tidakkk.." kata naruto sambil kembali berlari menuju wc. Tapi kecepatan larinya ia kurangkan agar tidak jatuh lagi, meninggalkan sasuke yang OOC kebingungan melihat tingkah naruto. Tak lama uchiha itu tersenyum tipis 'hh.. gadis menarik'

Setibanya di wc, naruto segera membasuh hidungnya di westafel. Setelah setelah beberapa saat hidungnya mulai bersih dan yakin tidak ada darah yang mengocor lagi , naruto menatap dirinya di kaca. "kenapa aku bisa begitu ?" gumamnya lalu menghela nafas dan keluar dari wc.

Alangkah terkejutnya naruto , ternyata sasuke masih setia menunggunya dikursi . naruto pikir anak es #plakk, itu akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Pria itu masih ada. Duduk masih tanpa mengenakan seragamnya, segera ia memalingkan wajah, tidak mau nosebleeed lagi.

"apa pertanyaanku perlu diulang, hm ?" kata sasuke sambil memunggungi naruto dan memasang seragamnya. Ia tau naruto tidak akan memandangnya yang topless begini.

"A-apa ?" tanya naruto sambil menatap onyx sasuke. Dia benar-benar lupa. Tapi blonde ini dapat bernafas lega sebab sasuke sudah mengenakan seragamnya. Dan ke dobe-an nya sukses membuat ia meringis kesakitan kembali karena sasuke menjitaknya sedikit lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"A-aww.. teme jahat ! sudah tadi pagi dijitak, kalah main basket, menyebalkan !" teriak naruto , sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya kenapa , sih ?" lanjut naruto lagi , tapi volume suara cemprengnya makin membesar dan sukses membuat seorang uchiha menutup telinganya.

"Tidak jadi dan hentikan teriakanmu, dobe !" kata sasuke sambil melepaskan kedua jari telunjuknya dari kedua lubang telinganya. Sebenarnya ia mau membuat naruto mati gaya lagi dengan bertanya kenapa naruto nosebleed, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena sekarang si pirang itu sedang kesal.

"Dasar teme !" kata naruto.

"hn, ayo kekelas." kata sasuke, tidak merespons naruto.

"Ehhh? Tapi aku haus, temee "

"Yasudah.. bolos saja, deh !"

Kini sasuke lagi yang mendapat jitakan manis dari naruto. " apa-apaan, sih !" kata sasuke kesal. " Meski kita sudah lulus , tidak boleh begitu, teme" kata Naruto. "Bahh, gaya sekali kau. Rasakan pembalasanku" katas sasuke sambil nyengir dan mendekat pada naruto , berniat menjitak balik dan naruto langsung menutup ubun-ubunnya dengan tangannya dan berlari " Teme nakaaal " katanya .. tapi..

Naruto

Narutoo

Narutooo

Narutooooo ;'(

..

...

... mati ditempat. Tamat. #plaakk, boong ._.v, oke.. cut !

Naruto..

Naruto..

Terjatuh karena menghindari anak kucing yang tiba-tiba melintas dengan cepat (APAAN COBA-_-? ) dan membuat kakinya terkilir dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan menimbulkan bunyi bukk yang keras ditanah.

Sasuke dengan 'sedikit' rasa bersalah dengan cepat menemui naruto dan ia meneguk ludah. Naruto yang mengaduh aduhkan kakinya tidak sadar rok nya agak tersingkap sehingga ender nya kelihatan (sot itu lohh) '_')b #mesum mode : ON xD digoreng naruto* -_-

Dengan cepat sasuke menggeleng 'apa yang baru kupikirkan' katanya. Dan membopongnya dan mendudukannya dikursi dibawah pohon.

( WARNING ! OOC BERAT DARI SINI ! DONT FLAME, OKAY? HATE THIS )

"Ahh.. teme.. sakit sekalii " kata Naruto. Kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya yang sekarang. Dan mata onyx sasuke dapat menangkap air mata yang membendung di safir naruto.

"D-dobe kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakiiiit.. teme"

Sasuke meneguk ludah lagi. Ia belum pernah memegang kaki perempuan ! tapi biarlah sekali ini saja. Ini juga karena dia yang mengejar naruto. Yahh.. baru kali ini sasuke tampak sebegitu perhatiannya dengan perempuan.

"T-tidak apa-apa kupegang kakimu?" tanya sasuke yang hanya menjawab anggukan pelan dari naruto. "Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya sasuke lagi. "Lutut" jawab naruto lemah. Dengan OOC nya sasuke memegang lutut naruto dengan pelan..

"Ahh ! sakit !" rintih naruto dan sasuke meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"T-tenang dobe" kata sasuke . pasalnya ia juga takut malah memperburuk keadaan naruto.

"Tahan, ya.." kata sasuke sambil meluruskan kaki naruto dan air mata yang terbendung tadi mulai mengucur dengan derasnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar. "maaf.. tahanlah, kumohon." Sasuke gugup sekali tapi ia tetap fokus dalam acara memijitnya disertai rintihan -rintihan kecil naruto.

"Sudah baikan, dobe ?"

"Iya.. tapi.. kita bolos ?"

"Sudah tidakapa-apa .. lagipula kita punya alasan, kan ?"

Naruto diam dan mengangguk pelan. Kakinya masih sakit walau sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Sedangkan sasuke jadi kikuk sendiri , tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan menatap lutut kiri naruto yang kemerahan tadi. Dan terkejutlah ia melihat di sisi kanan kaki naruto tergores dan sedikit berdarah.

"Dobe bagian kanan kakimu.. berdarah". Naruto melihat ke kaki kiri bagian kanannya untuk memastikan dan benarlah ada luka disana.

Ia tersenyum pahit

"tidak apa-apa.. Sebentar juga sembuh."

"Tidak perlu ke UKS ?"

"Tidak , temee" Katanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah . lantas gadis tomboy yang notabene nya ini sangat ceria sekarang jadi tampak menyedihkan dengan keadaanya, apalagi matanya yang sembab karena menangis tadi.

"gomen. kau jatuh karena kukejar." kata sasuke sambil menunduk. Takut mengadap mata safir naruto (aduh OOC nya -_- maaf ya sas)

"Hah... ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu.. aku juga tidak hati-hati dan tidak melihat kucing itu. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." sahut naruto sambil tersenyum dan sasuke langsung memeluknya.

"hm, arigatou" kata sasuke pada naruto yang berwajah semerah rambut ibunya, kushina . wajahnya terasa mendidih dan perutnya diaduk-aduk, tak lupa jantung yang berdegup gila . ( OKEH INI EMANG ALAY ! GARA-GARA KESELEO AJA SAMPAI SEGININYA. TAPI INILAH KEKURANGAN AUTHOR. GOMEEEEEEEN ~ ) back to story.

"Huh dasar jalang." gumam seorang wanita yang diam-diam mengambil foto sasuke dan naruto yang sedang 'berpelukannnn' (pake nada teletubis -")

TBC

Maaf ya alay :( , ga bagus, ga nyambung, aneh, typo, dll.. T.T author butuh banyak saran dan review dari minna-san :( chap ini author bingung mau bikin kejadian apa. Jadi OOC gini , deh :'( makasih juga yang udah baca cerita gaje gini T_T keep RnR yaa :')

Makasih yang udh review, ya ... ini balasannya :

**Dee chan - tik** : iya ini lanjut ^^ makasih udah review.. review lagi yaa.. chaa tunggu =)

**Yunaucii** : summary nya berlaku buat chap depan, yunauci :D tetap RnR ya ^^

**Uzumaki prince dobe- nii** : ini apdet ^^ btw, kalo mau kenal gapapa kok ^^ #sok2an banget, plakk# , haha.. udh tau kan jwban, nya ? sebenarnya otak saya ini ero, mau bikin kissu sama sasuke, tapi masih kecepetan deh kayaknya, tapi pasti ada kok .. hoho #otakmesum -_- , Okeee makasih ya udh review. =) hahaha bulan puasa bukannya insaf malah tambah sesat xD huwahahaha.. untung saiaa tidak puasa xD

**Son sazanami** : Makasih :) RnR lagi ya :D aku tunggu .

: nama kamu lucu :D ? haha.. :D iya ini lanjut, ini embem kan ngaku deh ya kan? Ya kan? mbem :p haha.. makan sama sasuke ? kayaknya gak cocok... yang lebih cocok aku aja yang makan sama sasuke#dirasengan naruto wkwk #ditimpuk RnR lagi, mbem :p ditunggu lohh ;;) #temen sekelas -_- kenapa namanya ga ezzyel cucok wahaha*evil laught

**Kaname** : iya ini lanjut ^^ maaf kalo lama update, aku harus numpang wifi dirumah temen .. #hikss :'( RnR lagi ya kaname :D

**Tania 1827** : apa kamu ? :p ini kan akun kamu dan aku Cuma numpang nongol jadi kunti -_- plakk, ga suka yaoi =D wkwk.. ffc minakushi buntu ide -" hoahahaha :D # dicekik -_- sabar tan jangan marah ya ndut masih bulan puasa nanti puasanya gakk .. nggak apa , ya ? nggak sempurna ? -?- #temen sekelas juga -_-

**Nitya-****chan : **Haha , makasih ^^ RnR lagi yaa =)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D

Summary : Naruto yang meninggalkan sasuke ke jerman akhirnya kambali. Apa yang terjadi ? RnR please ;) ( SUMMARY BERLAKU BUAT BEBERAPA CHAP KEDEPAN)

Disclaimer : Naruto punyaku. Plakk, punya Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T kok :D

Pairing : sasufemnaru *author ANTI yaoi*

Genre : friendship, romance, angst ? -.- author kaga tao

Warning : author NEWBIE, OOC, abal, typo dan beribu-ribu kesalahan lainnya

Okeee.. happy reading ^^

chapter 3 : incident on the beach

"benarkah ? kudengar ia anak yang baik !"

"Baik ? kau pikir aku dengan bodohnya mau mengedit foto ini ? ini nyata, real karin ! sekian lama kita berteman , pernahkah sekali saja aku berbohong padamu !" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Yah aku tidak tahu,. Tapi kudengar kamu pernah berkata neji mencintai tenten daripada sakura pacarnya. Dan itu bohong" kata gadis yang bernama karin itu.

"Cih, itu juga gosip dari yang lain, karin !"

"Sudahlah, ino. Kau harus lebih gigih mendapatkan sasuke."

Yamanaka Ino namanya. Ratu gossip di Konoha High School.. wanita yang sering gonta ganti pacar. Tapi sudah lama ia naksir seorang uchiha sasuke. Dan gadis ini kaya. Bisa melakukan apa saja agar keinginannya terkabul, dengan cara baik ataupun sebaliknya. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannnya.. ckck..,

Ratu seksi, ketua club cheers, murid kesayangan kurenai sensei, dan cukup berprestasi disekolah. Ia juga cantik. Rambut ponytail .. kulit putih susu, .. benar-benar idaman sekolah. Sasyangnya, gadis cantik ini.. licik..

…

Dibelakang sekolah

"Jangan dekati sasuke !"

"Sasu-teme maksudmu ?"

"Beraninya kau menyebutnya teme, dasar jalang !"

"AKHH"

Teriakan naruto menggema disebuah tempat lusuh dibelakang sekolah. Kepalanya dibanting dengan keras kesebuah pohon besar yang ada disana , serta darah segar yang mengucur dengan derasnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya mendekati sasuke lagi atau kau akan berakhir lebih parah dari ini, jalang !" kata ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang memegang kepalanya. Pandangannya membuyar dan tersungkur ditanah, ia tidak kuat untuk berdiri karena kakinya yang belum sembuh benar dari keseleo.

...

"Apa yang kau lakukan !? " teriak sasuke pada Ino.

"eh ? sasuke-kun ku sayang, ya ?" kata ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan !" kata sasuke dengan deathglare dan aura mencekam.

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA JIKA KAMU MAU JADI PACARKU" kata ino dengan penuh penekanan, samasekali tidak terpengaruh dari deathglare atau aura mencekam milik uchiha bungsu ini. Sasuke meneguk lidah. Benar-benar pilihan yang menyulitkan !

"Tidak akan dan jangan pernah menggangunnya!"

"tidak akan ? jangan harap dia pulang dengan selamat setiap harinya" lagi-lagi sasuke dimasukan kedalam pilihan menyulitkan. Setelah beberapa saat..

"baiklah aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Benarkah ? huh.. cara yang efektif. Jauhi dia ! itu perintahku dan bawa saja dia ke UKS dulu, dan awas kau mengatakan aku yang membuatnya seperti ini, sasu-koi !" ancam ino sambil mencuim bibir sasuke singkat dan meninggalkan sasuke yang membatu.

Berita perihal berpacarannya sasuke dan ino menyebar bagai angin dipenjuru sekolah. Itachi yang merupakan guru biologi disana bahkan tau tentang hal ini.

"ototou .." kata itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Apa!?" kata sasuke tidak suka.

"Baka ototou, kau galak sekali, sih ! dengan aniki mu yang tampan dan baik hati ini"

"Baka aniki ! apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu !"

"Shh.. galak sekali baka ototou ku ini. Ingat kan, aku milik shion-koi tercantik dan terimut diseluruh indonesia.. Hehe"

"sudah tau"

"jadi kamu bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengambil ino-chan"

"Hn."

SKIP TIME.

Sasuke berjalan dengan malasnya menuju cafe. Bagaimana tidak ? dipaksa menjadi pacar dengan taruhan keselamatan Naruto . sepanjang perjalanan sasuke terus mengutuk ino. Ini hari minggu dan Ino bersikeras membawanya menuju cafe. Oh Sasuke kau tidak akan tau bencana apa yang membawamu nanti.

Ditengah jalan, #eh dipinggir jalan, dung. Kalau ditengah jalan nanti ketabrak gimana , dong ?0.0

Plakk !-_-b cutt

Dijalan Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto yang kepalanya masih berperban ,yang memakai t-shirt orange dengan celana panjang dan sepatu kets orange. Tak lupa jaket baseball orange juga melingkar ditubuhnya. Disampingnya ada gaara dengan pakaian basket merah dan basah karena keringat. Nampaknya baru pulang latihan.

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bermasalah dengan Ino walau dia benar-benar anak tomboy yang suka memanjat, lari-lari, bahkan tertawa senang dikejar seekor angsa dihalaman sekolah bulan lalu.

Sasuke masuk kecafe itu dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang pada senyuman Naruto. lalu mencari ke sekeliling tempat. Oke, kita buka kartu Sasuke.. OMG ! dia ternyata tertarik dengan Naruto.

Um back to story ~

Itu dia ! Ino yang menguraikan rambutnya. Dress tanpa lengan , turtle neck dan panjangnya selutut, ditemani high heels ungunya. Cantik juga. Sayangnya Sasuke samasekali tidak terpikat karena sudah dibutakan oleh benci . pada siapa ? siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya ini. Sasuke benar-benar keras kepala. Tapi saat menyangkut Naruto ia jadi bingung sendiri dan itu menjadi kartu AS untuk Ino.

"Ahh! Sasu-koi.. sini" kata Ino. Sasuke berjalan malas kearahnya dan duduk.

"Kau sudah pesankan minum untukku?" kata Sasuke bingung melihat capucino panas ada disana. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk menikmati jus jeruknya.

Sasuke mengambil nya dan meminumnya tanpa sadar senyuman setan yang dipasang Ino 'khukhu.. pil itu memang tidak mengubah rasa. Sasuke akan cinta padaku karena pelet itu sudah dihabiskannya. Hahaa' katanya dalam hati.

5 menit kemudian..

"I-ino... kepalaku sakit" kata sasuke sambil memijit pelan keningnya. "ahh.. Sasu-koi tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino pura-pura khawatir. Padahal didalam hatinya ia tersenyum setan. Rencananya berjalan mulus! Sakit kepala adalah awal dari efek peletnya. Ino pun membawa sasuke pulang. Dan membuang kertas petunjuk penggunaan pil itu tanpa membacanya. 'Pil berefek 2x24jam.'

Setibanya dirumah Sasuke. Ino pun pura-pura khawatir dengan keadaan sasuke.

"Ah.. sasuke kenapa ?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja sakit kepala saat kami sedang makan direstoran ba-chan" kata Ino.

"Oh begitu. Ayo cepat bawa dia kekamar. Sini ba-chan bantu." Kata Mikoto yang ikut-ikutan membopong Sasuke yang sudah pucat seperti mayat. Dan Sasuke pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti anak lemah. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"ba-chan ambilkan obat dulu, ya. Temani Sasuke" kata mikoto.

"ah, baik ba-chan" kata Ino sambil tersenyum. 'Sasuke tidak salah pilih. Dia cantik dan baik. Hihi' batin mikoto sambil keluar kamar.

..

Dirumah kediaman namikaze

"Narutoo.. !" kata Kushina dengan semangat 45 ditelepon.

"uh.. pelankan suara kaa-chan, dong" kata Naruto sambil menjauhkan telepon orange itu dari telinganya.

"Em.. gomen."

"Iya.. hm ada apa, kaa-chan ?"

"Kaa-chan dengar dari tou-chan kepalamu terbentur pohon dan berdarah, bagaimana bisa keadaannya bagaimana ?"

"Hm.. aku tidak sengaja tertabrak pohon saat lari-lari. Keadaannya sudah memabaik, kok. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." jawab Naruto berbohong. Padahal dalam hatinnya ia mengutuk dan menyerapah Ino.

"makanya hati-hati dong. Eh ngomong-ngomong kaa-chan sudah pesankan tiket untukmu dan tou-chan."

"Iya. Minggu depan, kan ?" kata Naruto malas.

"Hm. Persiapkan barangmu. Kaa-chan merindukan kalian. Sudah yaa... jaa"

"Jaa"

KLIK !

Naruto menekan tombol merah dibagian kanan HP orange nya. Dan merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Sambil memejamkan mata.

FLASH BACK

"APAAA!? MINGGU DEPAN KITA PINDAH !?"teriak Naruto.

"Iya.. maaf ya kamu jadi tidak bisa ikut acara perpisahan"

"Yah, tou-chan.. tidak boleh ya sehari lagi .. kan minggu depan acara perpisahannya."

"Maaf naru, tiket sudah di booking. Lagipula apa kau tidak kangen pada kaa-chan ?"

"Kangen, sih.. tapi teman-temanku bagaimana?"

"Hm.. tou-chan janji jika kita ada waktu maka kita pasti kesini."

"Hm.. yasudah"

"Gomen, naru-chan"

"Iya."

FLASHBACK END ketika Naruto mendengar dering HP nya.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

"Naru-chan mau ikut ? tou-chan dan kaa-chan ku mengijinkan membawa teman-teman di villa dekat pantai konoha. Mau ikut ?"

"Nani ? berapa hari?"

"2 hari 2 malam. Maaf tidak bisa lama-lama, kami sekeluarga juga akan berlibur disana."

"Hm. Baik aku ikut."

"yeay ! pasti menyenangkan ada Naru-chan."

"Haha.. yasudah, jaa"

"Jaa."

KLIK !

SKIP TIME ~

Hari itu Naruto berjalan dengan ria menuju rumah Sakura. Rencananya Sakura membawa semua teman sekelas. Dan Naruto akan ikut mobil sakura. Sepanjang jalan Naruto tersenyum riang kearah semua orang. Manis sekali walau tomboy nya minta ampun.

"Naru chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" teriak Sakura

"heeeeey Sakura-chan !" kata Naruto dengan antusias. Dan mereka langsung go..

SKIP LAGI- -" (GOMEN NE -_-)

Naruto terbelalak melihat ternyata Sasuke juga ada disana, bersama Ino, sedang berciuman panas. Segera ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi mereka. Hatinya entah mengapa terasa sakit. Tidaaak.. sampai teriakan Lee menjadi perhatiannya.

"Kita masak ya !" kata Lee.

"OKK !" teriak Naruto juga.

siang itu mereka memasak makanan dari kelompok sendiri-sendiri. Kelompoknya ada ,

kelompok satu :

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

Naruto Namikaze

Inuzuka Kiba

Sabaku gaara

Kelompok 2

Sasuke Uchiha 3 (ino yang nulis -_-)

Yamanackha Inho 3 ( ino juga yang nulis. Alay lagi -_-)

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Tenten

choji akimichi

Kelompok 3

Shion

haruno suzuki ( adik sakura dari kelas X-A)

Himeka hyuuga ( adik hinata dari kelas X-B , pacar suzuki)

Sabaku Temari

Sabaku kankuro.

"Ahh jariku teriris" teriak Naruto kencang sambil meniup-niup jarinya. "aw.. aduduh" katanya lagi saat darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Gaara dengan sigap membantu Naruto dan mencuci darahnya diair . kemudian disabun. "perih,, Gaara" kata Naruto. "Yahh.. tahan sedikit. Sabun ini akan membersihkan lukamu. Akhirnya Gaara membalut jari naruto dengan plester. Dan akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama, dengan tatapan heran dari Kiba, Neji, Hinata dan Sakura, teman sekelompoknya. Sejak kapan pangeran es kedua setelah Sasuke begitu perhatian pada Naruto ? tapi semuanya diam saja mengingat ini adalah kejadian dan tontonan yang langka.

"Naruto" kata Gaara

"iya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan , yuk"

"Ehh !? okeeeee"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengelilingi pantai didekat villa. Naruto dengan cerianya tertawa menulis nulis pasir dengan ranting kayu. Tapi kecewa setelahnya karena gambaran di pasirnya tersapu ombak.

"Kerang !? waah banyakk ! aku mau mengumpulkannya buat jadi hiasan. Hihi kan lucu, iya kan Gaara ?" kata Naruto dengan sibuknya mengambili kerang-kerang.

"Hn" jawab Gaara. Saat Naruto sudah sibuk sendiri, perlahan-lahan Gaara tersenyum . 'menarik sekali. Haha' batinnya. #kyaaa v Gaara kawaiii genteng beudd B) #halah -_- dijitakGaara

"Hey Naru ! ayo duduk, aku bawa air kelapa. Mau ?" tawar Gaara. Naruto datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa banyak cangkang kerang yang mulai berjatuhan diselingi wajah Naruto yang nampak tidak rela saat kerang itu jatuh dari tangannya. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memungut kerang yang jatuh.

"Hm. Asyiik.. makasih ya Gaara. Aku haus banget." kata Naruto sambil mengambil buah kelapa yang sudah dibuka dibagian atasnya dan menyeruput nya dengan rakus.

"Waaaaaa.. sunset !" teriak Naruto girang.

"Kau belum pernah lihat ?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang safir Naruto. Jade dan safir pun bertemu. tak lama Garuto tersenyum dan menggeleng. Eciyehh rasanya mau bikin Gaafemnaru dehh.. #Uuni: bikin aja cha ^_^ , Cha: ogah ah nanti dicekik readers :v wong judul.a aja sasufemnaru , jadi Naru hanya untuk sasuke. - sebenernya author bingung nyari judul -_- hikshikshiks xD

Back to story ~

" bagus, ya ?"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya ia jatuhkan pada langit yang sudah orange. Tak lama pemandangan dan suasana indah (menurut Gaara) diusik dengan lewatnya Sasuke dan Ino dengan Ino yang berbaju renang dan membawa ban. Badannya sudah basah. Pasti sudah berenang.

" Naru ? " tanya Gaara saat Naruto meletakan kepalanya dibahu Gaara. "pinjam bahumu sebentar, ya. Aku capeek" kata Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama ia pun tertidur dan Gaara diam saja. Menikmati saat saat berduanya dengan Naruto.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam dan matahari sudah benar-benar digantikan oleh sang rembulan yang indah dengan bintang yang bertaburan. Indah sekali.

Gaara membawa Naruto dengan bridal style ke villa dan disambut teriakan riuh dari sahabat-sahabatnya sehingga membangunkan Naruto. Naruto pun jadi malu sendiri karena jadi ketiduran. Sampai dibawa oleh Gaara.

..

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk bermain dengan riangnya.

" hehe asyik sekali, ya. Jadi tidak mau " kata Naruto pada Sakura.

"Yahh.. begitulah" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut acara perisahan"

" hah ? ada apa Naru ?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

" aku akan pindah ke Jerman sehari sebelum perpisahan"

" kau menyusul kaa-chan mu, ya ? naru.. aku pasti merindukanmu." kata Sakura sambil memeluk naru dan mereka menangis bersama :p

"Yosh.. kita jadikan besok hari yang menyenangkan dan anggap saja ini perpisahan kita, Naru." kata Sakura yang sudah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk tidak menangisi kepindahan Naruto

"Heh ? arigatou Sakura-chann"

"Hm.. iya. Yuk masuk kedalam. Mereka sedang main kartu"

"Okee"

Keesokan harinya.

"Ayooo teman-teman.. BANGUN !" teriak Sakura membahana di villa itu dan satu persatu teman-temannya mulai bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu sarapan bersama di bawah. Sudah ada sup telur, sushi , dan udon diatas meja.

"Sakura-chan, sumpitnya dimana ?"

"Oh,. Itu didalam laci yang paling kanan" kata Sakura sambil meunjuk meja panjang didekat kulkas dan Naruto berjalan kesana.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang juga akan membuka laci meja itu. Dan Naruto menunduk dengan cepat. "Gomen-ne. Katanya sambil mengambil sumpit didalam laci yang sudah terbuka dan segera menjauh. Sasuke mulai merasa kepalanya sakit kembali. Serasa ada kenangan menyenangkan dengan Naruto namun hanya bayangan Ino yang muncul didalam kepalanya. Aneh.

"ITADAKIMASU" kata mereka semua serempak. Mulai menyantap sarapan dengan lahap.

"Nah.. sekarang kita berenang ya ! ada banyak wahana dari pagi sampai siang. Ayoo" kata Sakura. Semuanya kekamar dengan riang gembira :p dan menganti pakaian dengan baju renang.

Naruto kembali melihat Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang berciuman lagi dipinggir pantai dan segera ia menampik rasa sakit dihatinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku naik banana boat !"

"Kita berdua naik perahu, yaa.. ;;) " "ehh !?"

"Aku mau berenang !"

"mau berjemur."

" Mau cari kerang"

" mau cari ikan"

" mau makaaan " teriak Choji

" mau tidur " kata Shikamaru sambil merebahkan diri dan mulai terlelap. Ck.. dasar !

"ada yang mau ikut main banana boat ?" tanya Sakura. Neji pacarnya, Hinata, Tenten dan Rock lee ikut. Sementara Naruto sedang berenang renang dengan google nya yang sesekali dipakainya untuk melihat ikan. (a/n : google itu yang ada dikepala naruto waktu kecil, gatau sih bisa ato nggak dipake buat renang. Haha XD )

"Aku ikut" kata Ino dan Temari sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kebanyakan anak perempuan hanya memakai bra dan cd dan laki-lakinya memakai boxer. Tapi Naruto hanya memakai tank top orange nya dan celana pendek hitam.

"Aku pergi yaa.. capek nih" kata Temari sambil berenang kepinggir pantai. Tiba-tiba ban yang dipakai Ino mengempis dan ia mulai tenggelam. Refleks Naruto yang disampingnya pun membantunya . walau ia tidak suka dengan Ino. Namanya keselamatan bersama , kan ?

Namun Naruto kesulitan membantu Ino karena jarinya terasa sakit kembali dan Ino yang tidak bisa diam. Ino berteriak tolong , sampai semua mata mengahdapnya dengan terkejut. Akhirnya Sasuke datang dan membawa Ino ketepian. Diiringi semua anak perempuan yang ada disana berteriak akan ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke ini dan ke six pack dan kekerenannya dan ke ke ke nya yang lain -_- #plakk

"Ino.. apa yang terjadi?" kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ban nya kempis dan dia mulai tenggelam tadi ." kata Naruto.

"Cepaaat beri dia nafas buataan" kata teman-teman yang sudah mengelilingi Ino. Dengan cepat sasuke mencium Ino , menyalurkan oksigen. Tak lama Ino pun batuk-batuk dan memuntahkan air cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

"Ino.. kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Sasuke khawatir. Hmm.. Sasuke, 15 menit lagi efek peletmu bakal habis tuh :p mata aquamerine Ino menangkap Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Dia... mencelakakan ku !" kata Ino sambil meunjuk Naruto. Naruto terkejut atas tuduhan yang diberikan Ino. Ia samasekali tidak mungkin mencelakakan seseorang ! Sasuke memicingkan mata dan menghadap Naruto. "Benar begitu ?" tanyanya kejam. "Tidak ! pacarmu berbohong !" teriak Naruto tidak terima. Dan Sasuke manatap Ino lagi. "Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba tenggelam ! aku tidak berbohong Sasuke .. uhuk.. uhukk !" Ino pura-pura batuk.

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAK #lebay -_-

Tamparan seorang Uchiha telak mengenai pipi Naruto. " aku tidak suka dibohongi. sikapmu benar-benar membuatku menyebalkan

!" teriak Sasuke didepan wajah Naruto . Naruto langsung berlari dan pergi dengan cepat. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Sudah dituduh yang tidak benar, dan mendapat tamparan lagi atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Sasuke kau kejaaam !" teriak banyak anak perempuan. Dan Sasuke mulai sakit kepala dan menatap tangannya. 'a-apa yang sudah kulakukan !?' gumamnya. Saat ini efek peletnya benar-benar habis. Dan berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah dikejar duluan oleh Gaara.

"Aku juga mau lihat Naru" kata Hinata. "Iyaa" sahut yang lainnya. "Jangan. Biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya" larang Shikamaru. "Benar ! jangan ikut campur, deh" kata Neji menimpali tapi semuanya tak mendengar dan membuntuti sasuke.

.

.

"Naru.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara yang ternyata ada disamping Naruto yang sedang menangis keras disampingnya. "Aku samasekali tidak mencelakai Ino, Gaara ! dan tamparan itu benar-benar sakit. Aku ditampar atas kesalahan yang tidak kulakukan. Itu sangat menyakitkan !" jelas Naruto dengan suara parau. Pipi tan nya memerah.

Awalnya Gaara canggung. Tapi dengan pelan ia mulai memeluk Naruto. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan, Gaara langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan meminjamkan bahu untuk Naruto menangis.

"Sudah tidakapa-apa. Menangislah. Jangan dekati mereka lagi kalau kau tidak mau begini lagi, Naru-chan" kata Gaara sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto yang tangisnya mulai mereda dan Gaara mencuri sebuah ciuman didahi Naruto yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"G-gaara ?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh ? hehe.. gomen Naruto." kata Gaara sambil nyengir dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit enggan .

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Gaara. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kita ke villa, ya ? panas, nih" kata Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa sadar sudah diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya dari jauh yang sekarang mulai senyum-senyum. Apalagi Temari dan Kankuro.

Heii.. '

Jangan lupa..

sepasang mata onyx juga melihat kejadian itu tak jauh dari situ dan sekarang Sasuke memukul-mukul pohon kepala eh kelapa didekatnya sampai tangannya bedarah sembari menggumamkan kata 'sial' berkali-kali.

Sasuke tiba di villa dengan wajah kusut dan aura mencekam. Tidak ada yang berani-berani dekat dengannya. Ino datang dengan cepat. "Sasu-koi.. tanganmu berdarah. Sini aku obati" kata Ino. "LEPAS" kata Sasuke tajam dan Ino langsung melepas tangannya . "Puas ? kamu benar-benar licik !" kata Sasuke

...

"Kamu memaksaku menjadi pacarmu, apa gunanya !"

...

"Puaskah kamu dengan keadaan sekarang ? kamu benar-benar bodoh. Memanfaatkan orang untuk kesenangannmu sendiri."

...

"Ini hanya menyakitiku saja ! aku samasekali tidak mencintai gadis murahan dan licik sepertimu. Memperdayakan Naru untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan ! kamu benar-benar membuatku MUAK !" kata Sasuke sambil menegaskan kata muak.

...

"KITA PUTUS!" teriak Sasuke penuh amarah . bagai petir disiang hari yang terik. Meninggalkan Ino yang sudah berurai air mata. Sayangnya Naruto dan Gaara tidak ada disana sehingga tidak melihat kejadian ini. Ino berlari kekamar dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sudah dibenci Sasuke, putus, dan diilihat teman-temannya lagi dua kata, malu dan.. kasihan.

"APA!?" kata Sasuke saat semua teman-teman disana menatap nya dengan pandangan horor dan langsung pergi dari tempat mereka yang terbengong-bengong saat mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, perubahan Sasuke yang drastis. Tadi membela Ino sampai memukul Naruto.. ini justru ia membela Naruto. Kan aneh ?

"Hm.. kita pulang, ya" kata Sakura memecah kecangunggan. "Ini sudah jamnya" katanya lagi teman-temannya mulai mempersiapkan baju mereka begitu pula Naruto dan Gaara yang datang dengan tanda ? sembari makan mereka semua diam. Canggung kembali akan kejadian tadi.

Sasuke kesal. Berkali-kali ia ingin minta maaf. Namun setiap kali ia mendekat pada Naruto, Naruto selalu menjauhinya. Dan seolah tuli, samasekali tidak mau mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang memanggil-manggilnya. Dan acara terakhir bersama Naruto pun terjadi insiden tidak menyenangkan.

SKIP TIME

Setibanya dirumah, Naruto langsung tertidur. Malamnya ia menyiapkan segala keperluan pindahnya. Sebagian barang akan ditinggal disini dikarenakan mereka akan kembali tinggal disini jika pulang ke jepang. Mereka hanya membawa pakaian.

"Maaf ya Naru, kau tidak bisa ikut acara perpisahan disekolah"

"Iya tou-chan. Tidak apa-apa " sahut Naruto.

SKIP LAGI -_-

Naruto memandang sekitarnya lagi. Sebelum memasuki pesawatnya sambil menangis saat semua teman-temannya kecuali Sasuke dan Ino yang mengantar mereka sampai bandara. Akhirnya Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pahit sebelum pintu pesawat itu mulai tertutup dan mulai berangkat. 'sayonara teman-teman. Aku akan merindukan kalian.' Kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Dan air matanya jatuh lagi 'sayonara, temee' batinya lagi.

...

"APA !?" Teriak Sasuke saat Shikamaru menceritakan perihal kepergian naruto. "KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU !" teriak Sasuke lagi rahangnya mengeras, matanya penuh kilat marah.

BRUKKK !

"sabar sas, sabaaaar~" yang lain mengipas-ngipasi Sasuke yang menendang sebuah kursi hingga patah, semua beramsumsi bahwa ini gara-gara kepergian naruto. Shikamaru geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sasuke. "Naruto takut bertemu denganmu, Sasuke" kata Shikamaru lagi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit. Ini memang salahnya.

"Nikmati saja perpisahan ini" kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

SASUKE POV

Sejak bersama Ino direstoran semalam entah mengapa aku jadi sering sakit kepala dan rasanya aku begitu sayang padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, saat aku menampar Naruto, aku diliputi rasa bersalah dan .. rasa sayang pada Ino hilang begitu saja dan rasa benci ku menguar? Apa ini ? aku tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padanya... Sayonara, dobe ..

TBC

A/N : maaf ya alur lelet bgt dan banyak skipnya. Soalnya bnyk yg minta buat dipercepat alur :s maaf ya bnyk skipnya kan kalian yang minta #alesan -_- oke ini naru udah go to jerman. Alurnya juga aneh -.- sasu juga aneh woaa.. gomenn T^T Tapi ini udah pnjang, kan ? o.O gomen ga bs update kilat. File blm jadi. Dn mesti numpang wifi :/ internet dirumah diputusin mamah soalnya main internetan mulu -_- akhir kata RnR please ;) author Newbie banyak kesalahan dll :)

Ini balasan review :

**Naru sayang Kaa-chan**** : **hahaha kocak ya ? thanks udah review , review lagi ya

**Namikaze uzumaki family** : haha , masa sih :) tapi buat chap depan kayaknya sasu bakal ketemu naru deh .. review lagi, ya..

: makasih makasih :D ga nyangka lo :p hehe.. makasih udh review. Review lagi ya ? :)

**Dee chan - tik** : ini udh go. Maaf ya alurnya lambat :( review lagi, ya :) ?

**Uzumaki prince dobe-nii** : haha dibunuh siapa ? btw yang ngomong udh pasti ino. Karin itu bestfriend nya ino sama-sama ngeselin. sakura bestfriend nya naru lho :p dan aku mesum terlilit xD plakk# makasih ya udh review :D review lagi nyo :D gomen ga bs upade kilat T.T (aku suka balas review mu xD)

**Son sazanami** : iya ini lanjut kok ^^ maaf ga bs update kilat. Btw ini udah panjang blumm ? review lagi ya :)

**Kaname :** ini naru udh go jerman. Maaf ga bsa update kilat :( tunggu aja pasti ada kok :) review lagi, ya ?

**Guest** : hehe makasih ^^a terharu lho..wkwk.. btw kissingnya pasti ada kok.. hohoho #plakk xD yg ngintipnya ino. Review lg yaa :)

**Nitya-chan** : makasih ^^ iya OOC banget nih -_- author juga sadar #halahh -_- btw.. sasu saya tindas disini xD . Kalau masalah mesum sih dari sononya . wkwk.. review lagi ya :)

**Ryu Tanagawa**: makasih udah ngereview ^_^

**Kirika No Karin**: thanks udah ngereview ini sudah lanjut

Eem apa ada yang belum kebales reviewnya? Kalo belum sorry ya

-sign-

Julissa Namikaze


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto yang meninggalkan Sasuke ke Jerman akhirnya kambali. Apa yang terjadi ? RnR please ;)

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :O

Rate : T kok :D

Pairing : SasufemNaru *

Genre : friendship, romance, angst ?

Warning : author newbie, kata-kata typo, OOC, abal, dll T.T Review please :)

Chapter 4 : Naru ?

"Sasu-koi ?" Shion mengibas tangannya didepan wajah tampan sasuke. "Eh . ? iya , adapa Shion ?" Tanya Sasuke gelagapan. Jujur saja sudah 3 bulan terakhir ia sering melamun. Siapa lagi yang ia lamunkan kalau bukan anak Minato dan Kushina ? yup.. Naruto.

"sebenarnya ada apa ? katakan saja padaku" kata Shion yang notabene adalah pacar Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke bekerja sebagai gitaris band mysterious band bersama Shion sang vokalis, bass Neji, dan drumer Kiba, juga sebagai menejer di Uchiha corp, yang sering digantikan oleh anikinya Itachi kalau dia sedang sibuk dengan band nya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke datar. Yah.. 3 bulan terakhir kini ia juga sudah memacari banyak perempuan yang berbalik 180 derajat dari Naruto. Yang tidak pirang, yang tidak bermata safir ( jarang sih safir,) , yang tidak tomboy , yang berambut panjang, yang halus, dll. Keadaan Sasuke sangat ironis #plakk. Bisa saja ia tersenyum dihadapan kamera dan banyak fans nya tapi dibalik itu ia nampak seperti mayat hidup. Dingin, datar, (emang dari dulu sih, tapi sekarang jauh lebih dingin dan datar) , haha xD

"selalu saja menjawab bagitu. Kamu sebenarnya sering melamunkan apa ?" tanya Shion lembut. Sasuke tak bergeming masih melamun. 'Naru' gumamnya pelan, pelan sekali sampai Shion yang beberapa centi darinya juga tidak mendengar.

...

Berlin, Jerman

"Naru chan" kata Kushina nyaring. Naruto yang sedang melamun saat itu langsung terkaget-kaget dan menghadap kushina dengan raut muka sebal. "Kaa-chan nyaring sekali , sih !" omel naruto. "Kamu ini, sudah dipanggil lembut-lembut masih melamun ! yasudah kaa-chan panggil nyaring-nyaring" kata Kushina cuek.

"Hai, ada apa kaa-chan ?" kata Naruto malas. Sekarang Naruto tidak tomboy lagi mengingat Kushina begitu histeris melihat kedatangannya dari Jepang dengan rambut emo laki-laki dan saat acara makan malam bersama keluarga Uzumaki ( sepupuan sama kushina ) ia terpaksa menahan malu saat rambut pirang palsunya terlepas dan mendapat tawa dari Mito. Sekarang rambut Naruto sebahu, lebih suka berdiam dirumah dan kulit tan nya jadi putih susu. Nah.. ada kemajuan bukan ? ia sekarang kuliah dibidang bisnis mengingat ialah satu-satunya penerus namikaze corp yang besar. #emang ada ? -_- jangan percaya deh bidang bisnis apaan , ini karangan author belaka -_- back to story ~

"Kaa-chan dapat telepon dari Kyuubi." kata Kushina. "Heh ? Kyuu-nii bilang apa kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto . sepupunya, Kyuubi Namikaze yang tinggal di New york tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya. Ada apa?

"Hn.. dia bilang mau mengajakmu ke Hawaii"

"ASYIKKK" teriak Naruto. Walau sudah feminim sedikit tapi sifat kekanakannya masih belum hilang.

"Jadi kamu mau ikut ?" Kushina menyimpulkan. Naruto mengangguk mantap. Kushina memang mempercayai Kyuubi mengingat ia menganggap Naruto adik kandung dan begitu overprotective mengenai Naruto. Kushina malah senang. "Baiklah kaa-chan akan meneleponnya."

"halo Kyuu ? hm iya ini ba-chan. Naru katanya mau ikut ... wah ? cepat sekali. Iya iya . untung pasport nya sudah ada. Hm.. iya. .. kau mau bicara dengan Naru ? ini dia" kata kushina sambil memberikan HP nya pada Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi Kyuu nii" jawab Naruto.

"Hahaaa.. kau semangat sekali ya Naru" jawab Kyuubi disana.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Kita akan berangkat seminggu lagi. Kau siap tidak?"

"tentu saja ! sekarang juga siap kok !" kata Naruto.

"Hai, hai.. aku akan pesan tiket sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong aku akan ke Jerman 3 hari lagi. Aku akan menginap dirumah kalian. Katakan pada ba-chan ya."

"Yeeeeeyyy! Kyuu nii kesini ! ok ok Naru sampaikan."

"Baiklah. Jaa Naru"

"Jaa"

KLIK !

"apa katanya?" tanya Kushina sambil mengambil telepon dari tangan Naruto. "Kyuu nii akan datang 3 hari lagi. Dan.. menginap dirumah kita ! pasti menyenangkan!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. "Aloha aloha" kata Naruto sambil menirukan tarian orang hawaii.

Back to Japan.

"Hah ? seminggu lagi? Tidak terasa ya Sasuke" kata Kiba.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. "Hei, nikmati saja tour kita ke hawaii kali ini. Itung itung refreshing Sasuke. Disana juga ada cewek cantik pastinya. Muah muaahh" kata Kiba sambil mencium-cium udara. 'takan ada yang menggantikanmu disini Naru' batin Sasuke menjawab perkataan Kiba.

SKIP TIME.

Hawaii, 08.00 AM.

Naruto turun dari pesawat dengan raut gembira. "HAWAIIIII" Teriaknya semangat. Melemparkan senyum kesemua orang yang ada disana. Wajah cantiknya membuat sebagian laki-laki memerah. Kyuubi mendelik.

"Naru ! jangan senyum-senyum" kata Kyuubi.

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii?" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau dilihat banyak orang. Nanti kalau mereka terpesona dan menculikmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aduh Kyuu-nii. Itu tidak mungkin mengingat Kyuu-nii pasti selalu disampingku seperti bayangan !" sembur Naruto. Kyuubi nyengir.

"oke,.. kita kehotel ya"

"oke"

~ mysterious band ~

"Akhirnya kita sampai" kata Neji sambil turun dari pesawat. Mereka semua berjalan dibelakang 2 orang berbaju hitam dan bertubuh besar. Bodyguard mereka. kedatangan mereka langsung diteriaki banyak orang. Baik yang tua maupun muda. Berdesak-desakan dibelakang pita merah yang disiapkan.

Sasuke tersenyum didepan semua kamera yang seperti hujan menyambar fotonya. "KYAAAAA" Teriak beberapa orang yang berhasil mendapatkan foto Sasuke yang tersenyum. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Tenar sekali mereka !

Back to KyuuNaru

"Kyuu-nii anginnya hangat , ya?" kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata didepan jendela. Menikmati hangatnya udara. Berbeda sekali dengan udara dingin di Jerman.

"Tentu saja. Bay the way on the busway,.. Kyuu-nii akan nonton band kesukaan Kyuu-nii didekat pantai besok." kata Kyuubi. "Hah ? band ? aku tidak pernah dengar lagu-lagu dari Hawaii"balas Naruto sambil tetap menikmati angin hangat-nya.

"band nya dari Jepang, Naru. Tour kesini" kata Kyuubi lagi. "Hm.. Kyuu-nii tahu kan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan musik ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata ruby milik Kyuubi. "Yah.. kalau kau tidak mau ikut kau akan kukurung disini. Dan setelah aku nonton band aku akan main dipantainya.. kami menari bersama.. menyenangkan.. menonton tari api hingga malam lalu ak-"

"aku ikut" potong Naruto. Tidak apalah sesekali menonton band.

"Oh ya ? aku juga akan minta tanda tangan, lho. Disana akan dipersilahkan yang mau minta tanda tangan. Jadi kau temani aku antre"

"Tidaaaak" kata Naruto sambil geleng-geleng. "Ayolah naruu.. "

"Tidak"

"Ayolahh.. kasihan nii-san mu ini"

"derita mu"

"Yasudah ! disini seharian atau antre ?" kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Hahh.. nii-san kejam ! yausdah, antre !" kata Naruto sambil bersiap tidur. Mereka memesan 1 kamar.. hei ... tapi kasurnya 2, berukuran jack size. Tidak terlalu besar.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kita sambutt yang ditunggu-tunggu.. myterious bandd" teriak MC. Naruto yang tidak tetarik hanya diam dikursi VIP nya sambil ber internet ria. Sementara Kyuubi mevideo dengan antusias. Sasuke juga tidak memperhatikan ada gadis yang dicarinya selama ini. Ia sibuk dengan permainan gitarnya .

Ditengah-tengah lagu kelima yang dibawakan..

"Naru, ayo baris cepat ! supaya kita tidak lama antre !" kata Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang pasrah mengikutinya.

"Wahh ! kita dapat nomor 50an nih kayaknya." kata Kyuubi. Ternyata sudah ada cukup banyak orang yang antre menunggu tanda tangan. Tak lama banyak orang yang mengantre dibelakang mereka. "Masih untung yakin barisan ini bisa mencapai ribuan orang" kata Naru sambil sibuk memainkan HP nya lagi. Ia berbaris didepan nii sannya.

Sasuke sibuk dengan kertasnya, sampai ke nomor 50, tangannya disikut keras oleh Neji. Sasuke tak menjawab sambil memandang Neji malas seolah berkata 'apa, sih ?' Neji mengarahkan mata pucatnya pada seseorang yang ada didepan sasuke. Yang sibuk dengan HP nya tanpa saling melihat dan Sasuke mendongakan kepala. Onyx nya membulat. "N-naru ?" katanya terbata. Naruto yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sasuke. Diam sesaat saat loading otak Naruto yang cukup lelet berjalan. Berusaha mengingat siapa pria tampan didepannya ini. Sedetik kemudian, mata safir itu membulat sempurna.

TBC ;)

A/N : GOMEEEEEEEEENN... ini fanfict makin ngawur T_T perlukah fict gaje ini dilanjutkan ? review please ,...

Balesan review:

KirikaNoKarin : Hahaha makasih udah review , Btw ini udah lanjut

Asahina Natsuki : Keren ? makasih lo ! , ini udah lanjut panggil aja aku cha/ucha ga papa kok , makasih udah review

Kaname : Iya Naru emang kasihan , gak di manga ,gak di sini tetep aja nasibnya ngenes #poor Naru , thanks udah review

Diyas : siip ini udah lanjut , thanks ya udah review

Akbar123 : Ini udah lanjut , makasih udah review

Angelina larosa : Eh yang bener ? o.O, klo gitu nanti kita ngerayain ultahnya sama sama ya #plakk hahaha bercanda bercanda , makasih ya udah review

MaokoKyu : Ino emang jahat , kalo masalah balik ke Jepang sih liat aja nanti , ini udah update , makasih ya udah review

Kalo ada yang reviewnya belum di bales gomen ya!

-sign-

Ucha Namikaze


End file.
